


You And Me Got A Whole Lot Of History

by becccasilk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becccasilk/pseuds/becccasilk
Summary: In the midst of their a-levels some of the boys struggle to cope with getting the grades whereas Louis struggles to find a date for prom...will Harry leave Grimmy, will Niall and Liam's relationship survive till them and will Zayn be able to choose between Perrie and Gigi?





	You And Me Got A Whole Lot Of History

It was Tuesday the 7th of September and the boys had just arrived for their first day of sixth form. They had done their GCSE's the previous year, with Liam obviously topping them all with 11 A*s, but each of them had achieved the highest distinction in BTEC Music. That had been their favourite class, with the battle of the bands competition being the highlight of the year. 

Harry and Grimmy had met at the end of exams party, as Nick went to the rival school - The Wanted Secondary School. Niall and Liam were coming closer each day to being Prom King and King and Zayn was struggling with the decision to pick Perrie or GiGi. He had sat with Perrie in GCSE French, but with GiGi in Maths class. Louis was still 'single as fuck' though, which Harry liked to remind him every day. It was hard being in love with your bandmate. 

 

Review if you want more :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
